Abducted
by InvisibleDaisyChain
Summary: Charlie and the endowed gang, plus Julia, enter a strange space ship. They are invited to go on a 'dangerous' mission through space to find a girl who was abducted. With some new characters  made up by me .
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Fanfictionoholics and new Fanfictionists, this is a story I wrote which is a crossover of Charlie Bone and a play I wrote with my friends a little while ago. I don't own Charlie Bone, obviously, but I do own the new characters (RD, RD junior, Space-girl, the purple snake, Mr and Mrs Slime and the Slimes' minions). I did get some help on a section of this story from my BFF whos pen name is The Dancing Elephant Monkey. Thank you for choosing to read this, please review._**

Charlie was just sat in his room as usual, wondering what to do with his detention-free weekend. Ben had gone to some other country to solve the mystery of a poisoned egg... or something like that. He could go to the Pet's Cafe, he had heard Emma was going with her Auntie Julia so maybe Uncle Paton would want to come too. He knocked on his Uncle's door which, unusually, had no "Do not disturb" sign on it.

"What?", Paton asked.

"It's me Uncle P!", Charlie opened the door a bit.

"I'm a little busy at the moment dear boy. Can it wait?"

"You'll miss Julia!", Charlie grinned.

Paton put down his pen, "Maybe my work can wait"

Charlie couldn't help himself giggling. Paton turned his head and asked, "What?"

"You really like Julia", Charlie found himself saying.

Paton blushed, "I can't deny that one"

"I don't blame you, she is rather nice", Charlie wouldn't usually say things like this but today he somehow thought was an exception.

"She is", his uncle's voice trailed off into a tone Charlie had never heard from him before.

Paton put on his dark glasses, to prevent any accidents in front of Julia, and they left the house.

"Pet's Cafe, is it?", Paton asked his nephew.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you where we were going"

"But I couldn't miss a chance to see Julia, eh? What am I like", Paton said this more to himself.

They entered the cafe and were surprised to find all of Charlie's endowed friends sitting at a table.

"Animals?", asked Norton-the-bouncer, impatiently.

"Animals? Oh yes, I forgot", Charlie admitted, "Do spiders count?"

Norton sighed, "I suppose"

Charlie picked up 2 spiders from the floor and gave one to his uncle who gasped.

Charlie went to sit with his friends, and Julia. Paton then realised that there were no more chairs.

"Paton, dear!", Julia called.

"Yes Julia?", Paton walked over to her.

"Share my chair, here", she moved up, leaving him room to sit.

"Thanks but I'm a little old for sharing chairs, we might be too heavy for one chair", Paton afterwards regretted his words.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?", Julia joked.

"I... er..."

Suddenly, strange sounds could be heard, accompanied by barking dogs and Dorcas Loom's screams. The perculiar group, with an exception of Julia, ran outside to see what the noise was. A giant object had crashed onto the road of Frog Street with flashing lights and a sound which was faintly similar to a car alarm.

"Good grief!", Paton exclaimed.

"What on earth?", Lysander squinted.

Julia clung to Paton's arm, Emma did the same to Tancred as did Olivia to Charlie. Gabriel, who is not a girl, clung to Lysander who quickly shoved him off. Billy's round, red, albino eyes were already enlargened by his thick lenses and grew wider as he stared in amazment at this vehicle which he had only ever seen in sci-fi movies. This made him resemble a bush-baby.

"What is that?", Emma asked in a scared voice.

Tancred stroked her blonde hair, "I have absolutely no idea"

This did not comfort Emma. She moved away from Tancred and walked over to Julia and Paton who were both gaping.

"Auntie Julia, what is that?", she asked.

"Some sort of...", Julia was lost for words.

"Alien spaceship", Paton completed her sentence.

"Alien spaceship?", they all repeated.

"Well, that's all I can think of. You could say it was a UFO"

"Not really, well it's not flying is it? Unidentified _Flying _Object", corrected Olivia.

The door opened and 3 people walked out. They reminded Charlie of Manfred, Zelda and Asa. The one that reminded him of Manfred was completely wearing black. The one that reminded him of Zelda was wearing black and pink and had a pink flower in her hair. She also had a purple snake wrapped around her. The one that reminded him of Asa was shorter than the others and had a very round head.

"Welcome strangers of earth", said the Manfred-kid in a booming voice.

"Welcome? Shouldn't we be welcoming you?", said Paton.

"I am welcoming you onto my ship", said the kid.

"Who are you?", demanded Tancred.

"I am RD, wanna hear mine and RD junior's rap?"

At that point, the Zelda-girl stamped on RD's foot and the snake hissed.

"Hi, I'm Space-girl. This is my pet snake. We need your help Red King followers", explained the girl.

"We're more like his descendants actually, apart from Miss Julia Ingledew", said Lysander.

"I see. You'd better come on board"

The Children of the Red King and Julia Ingledew stepped into the strange space ship. A light suddenly exploded and Paton said, "Sorry, I'm a power-booster. I'll put my dark glasses back on"

"A power-booster? Interesting", said RD.

"What does RD stand for?", asked Olivia.

"It's stands for Rapping Dude"

"And what does this button do?", asked Olivia, pressing a big red button that said 'DANGER' on it.

"Nooooooooooo!", cried RD, RD junior and Space-girl.

"You stupid girl! The ship will be self-destruct in 10 seconds!", shouted RD.

A voice counted "10... 9... 8... 7..."

"No!", shouted Paton.

He exploded the button that controlled the self-destruct. The voice stopped counting.

"Paton! You saved my life!", Julia cried, leaping into his arms.

Paton almost fell over and when he put her down he had a red lip shape on his cheek.

Olivia and her rather uncontrollable self let out a loud giggle, soon followed by the others apart from Billy who just stood there looking rather confused!

"Julia... just kissed ...Paton..." Said Olivia trying to catch her breath after her hysteric giggling outburst!

Charlie glanced at Paton as the rest of his face turned as red as the lipstick on his cheek.

Paton gave a little cough indicating that everyone should... shut up and so Olivia let out just one more brief giggle as she couldn't even resist breaking the rules of her friend's uncle.

"So... what is it you want?", Paton said still bright red and coughing again.

"Well, Red King's descendants of the Red King's Palace in the world where the Red King lived..." RD said taking a long breath, "I would like you to go on a dangerous and couragous mission through space"

A deadly silenceing vibe ran through everybody aboard the strange space ship.

"You what," cried Olivia not being able to silence herself for much longer.

"Sounds quite interesting to me", said Tancred, shooting a quick heroic glance at Emma.

"It does to me as well." Said Paton shooting the same heroic glance at Julia who stared at him with disbelief.

"Honestly Paton, you of all people, these kids are going on no mission!" She said, glaring at Paton shaking her head.

"Oh why Miss Julia? You know, Billy and I went on quite a mission when we went to the Castle of Mirrors", begged Charlie.

Billy gave her big, sad puppy-eyes, whilst Paton stood in the corner of the space ship ashamed that he had not been able to have the same effect on Julia that Tancred had achieved with Emma, who was now staring at Tancred lovingly!

Julia sighed, "As long as we can be back before sunset"

"Sunset?", asked Paton, "I'd rather get back after that"

"Oh Paton! Why is it always you? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt"

Paton didn't particularly like the way she said it but Julia did say what he was hoping.

"So what is this 'mission' anyway?", asked Lysander.

"You see, not long ago in a galaxy far far away...", started RD.

"Oh boy, it's like a fairytale", Olivia groaned.

"As I was saying", RD coughed then said, "Space-girl, myself and my niece Maisy"

"It wouldn't happen to be a Masie Jones would it?", asked Charlie.

"No, not Masie Jones. Maisy Moore. So, we were just travelling through space when I spotted Mr and Mrs Slime. A horrible couple, they are"

"Ugly too", added Space-girl.

"Very. They abducted poor Maisy and took her to their space ship. Their stupid minions tortured her until we came to rescue her"

"That's when you made a big mistake", said RD junior.

"I have to admit it. I do make mistakes, though not often. They threatened to throw her off the ship but I said they wouldn't dare. But they did. It was those minions of theirs, they came up with the idea. Horrible minions. 'NO!' I shouted. But it was too late. Poor little Maisy is floating through space with no oxygen"

"How old was she?", asked Billy.

"Oh, I think she was 12. She'd almost be 13 now. Not old enough to be out there all on her own"

"What happened to Mr and Mrs Slime?", asked Gabriel.

"Oh them? Mr Slime had this necklace, called it his heart. It kept him alive you see. I took it off him and threw it. Space-girl, here, kicked it off the ship. He died. Mrs Slime was never heard from again. I'm guessing she died too, perhaps of depression"

"Well, what a horrible story!", exclaimed Paton.

"Indeed!", agreed Julia.

"Yes, it is isn't it. I need your help to find Maisy Moore. Preferably alive"

"Why did you leave it so late? You could have found her sooner by yourselves!", said Paton.

"Perhaps. But I wanted to find help. I searched the universe, until I came to Earth. I heard about you endowed lot and Space-girl sensed you were in the place called 'Pet's Cafe'. Any of you able to go out into space?"

"Not without a spacesuit!", said Tancred.

"Oh. That's disappointing. Can any of you sense people?"

"If anyone could do that I would have thought it would have been Space-girl", said Charlie.

"Can any of you tell if a certain person is still alive?"

"Yes actually!", said Gabriel, "If you can give you a piece of Maisy's clothing"

"Great stuff! Will a bracelet work?", RD didn't wait for the answer, he gave Gabriel a red, green and gold plastic bracelet.

Gabriel tried on the bracelet and saw a girl in space. She was screaming and falling, or floating. He felt confused and sad at the same time. Not knowing what to do. Then he found a planet. Two people in very colourful clothes greeted him. One wearing bright greens, oranges, pinks and yellows with floating parts attatched. The other in black apart from a bright pink, flowing skirt. They both were smiling and twirling feather bowers, one pink and one green. They looked like ballerinas. Now he felt happy and welcome but still as though he had lost someone.

The flashback stopped and Gabriel told them everything that had happened.

"Of course! It all makes sense! Maisy landed on another planet with the minions!", exclaimed RD.


	2. Chapter 2

"They're what?", exclaimed Space-girl and RD junior.

Suddenly, the ship swerved and they all got thrown against the wall. As they got to their feet and the ship steadied, RD junior said, "Sorry, RD"

"We lost concentration", apologised Space-girl.

"What have I told you 2?", asked RD, impatiently.

"Always remember to keep control, no matter what goes on in the room, do not stop to listen at all, or the ship will go KABOOM!", said Space-girl and RD junior.

"Good, good", said RD, "And don't forget it!"

The purple snake nodded its head and curled itself around RD.

"Am I the only one confused?", asked Julia.

"No", replied all the endowed.

"Erm, what just happened?", asked Emma.

"The ship nearly went KABOOM!", said Charlie.

They all looked at him weirdly when he said 'kaboom'.

"I couldn't help myself", he shrugged.

"Space-girl and RD junior lost concentration, that's what happened", said RD.

"Tell me something I don't know", said Olivia.

"Okay, your hair looks rediculous!"

"Your costumes are rediculous!"

"Don't get me started on your shoes!"

"Hey! These are new!"

"Guys!", shouted Tancred, creating a huge gust of wind.

"Is it me or did that just make it all more confusing?", asked Gabriel.

"I don't understand what is going on", said bewildered Billy.

"I think we nearly crashed", said Lysander.

"Seriously? I thought we were passed that stage!", said Olivia.

"How did we nearly crash when no one is driving this ship?", asked Paton.

"I think you just answered your own question", said Emma.

"Space-girl and RD junior drive the space ship using their minds", said RD.

"Oh!", said everyone else (except Space-girl and RD junior).

"Land ahoy!", called RD junior.

The ship flew towards an orange planet with red and yellow swirls on, like a red and yellow paint that wasn't quite mixed together. They landed on the planet and immediatly saw 2 strange creatures running towards them. They were the shape of girls of about 13 or 14 but they both had scales. One had black, shiny scales, had straight brown hair with blonde streaks and was wearing an illuminous pink skirt. The other was multicoloured, greens and pinks and yellows and oranges, she had curly dark brown hair and was wearing a skirt that matched her scales. The black alien was holding a green feather bower and the multicoloured alien held a pink one. They swirled their feather bowers in the air as they ran towards the ship.

"Chloena and Mol!", gasped RD.

"Who?", asked Charlie.

"The minions!", breathed Space-girl and RD junior in sinquinisation.

Chloena, the black alien, and Mol, the other one, spoke excitedly in an alien language. They tapped on the windows and jumped up and down.

"Get the translat-o-matic out RD junior", ordered RD.

RD junior ran to another part of the ship and brought out a small cube-shaped machine with a dial on two of the sides opposite to each other. The dials had silluets of aliens on them. On the other two sides were what looked like the ends of two trumpets stuck onto each side. They had lots of words on each of them but the only ones they could understand (one readable word on each side) were 'Original' and 'Translation'.

RD span round the dials on each side until he found the one he wanted. He then put the 'Original' trumpet to the mouth of Chloena and faced the trumpet which said 'Translation'. They could hear the faint sound of Chloena's voice but they could hear English words coming out the trumpet facing RD. She said, "RD and friends, we are sorry about pushing Maisy off of the ship. We found her and now you have come to get her back! Follow me".

They all followed Chloena and Mol through the alien town until they came to a house which was painted green, pink, yellow and orange. Mol skipped to the door and opened it.

"Rettnie im dinerfs!", she said.

"She says 'Enter my friends'", said Space-girl.

"Do you speak their language?", asked RD junior.

"Just a bit"

"Ess ci ni ehert cab more. Chloena loo woss oooi ehert yor", said Mol.

"What did she say?", asked Billy.

"Loo woss oooi...", repeated Space-girl thoughtfully, "I think she said 'She is in the... back room. Chloena will show you the way'"

"Sit yor!", Chloena beckoned.

"This way", translated Space-girl.

They followed Chloena into the 'back room' where Maisy was supposed to be waiting. Olivia was the first to spot her as she had run ahead, not that she knew the way.

"Is that her?", she called.

"What does she look like?", RD called back.

"She has wavey brown brown hair, about the length of her shoulders. She has freckles, she's about the same height as me. Not to mention she has a good sense of fashion"

"Knat oooi", said Maisy as she walked out of the room.

"Maisy? Maisy!", called RD as he ran towards his niece.

"Elknoo?", asked Maisy, surprised, "I mean, uncle?"

"Yes Maisy! It's me!", RD picked her up.

"Uncle!", Maisy smiled.

"How did you find me?", asked Maisy when they were on their way back to the ship.

"It was all thanks to what's-his-name here. What _is _your name?", RD asked Gabriel.

"Me? I'm Gabriel, Gabriel Silk"

"Thank you Gabriel", said Maisy, smiling at him.

"Th-that's okay", Gabriel seemed lost in her eyes.

Olivia giggled and Gabriel snapped back.

They flew back to Earth in RD's space ship. The door opened and Charlie and the gang entered what seemed a strange and boring world after seeing the place where Chloena and Mol lived. Gabriel was the last to leave he turned back to see Maisy one more time before slowly walking onto the pavement outside the Pets' Cafe. RD, RD junior, Space-girl and Maisy waved to them as the space ship took off.

"I'll miss them", sighed Gabriel.

"Me too", agreed Billy.

They all 'mm'ed in agreement too.

"I guess it's back to the same old boring bookshop. Nothing unusual about that, no 'dangerous' missions, no distant planets, no aliens", sighed Julia as Paton walked her and Emma back to Ingledew's Bookshop, "Just books"

"Good books", Paton tried to cheer her up but Julia just sighed.

But when Emma Tolly went to her room at the top of the bookshop that night, she found a pile of things there. Things left from the aliens! She guessed each of them were for her friends. A photograph of them for Charlie, a new (not second hand) space suit for Gabriel, alien walkie-talkie type things for Tancred and Lysander, some clothes similar to Maisy's for Olivia, a small creature in a see-through box for Billy and a feather from Mol's feather bower for herself.

"Thank you", Emma whispered to the stars out of her window.

She couldn't be certain, but Emma thought she heard a voice from one of the walkie-talkies that said "Goodbye, see you again one day"

**The End! Please review. IDC x**


End file.
